Gravity Falls (TV series)/Gallery
This page is an image gallery of Production Artwork for Gravity Falls (TV series). Please add to the contents of this page, but only images that pertain to the article. Pilot Episode/Pre-Production Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Mabel character sheel official art.jpg Early Background Development.jpg Gravity Falls Reference Map.jpg Wendy.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Mabel character development.jpg Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Dipper concept sketches.jpg Dipper hat concepts.jpg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg Made Me Realize Opening dipper with candle frame 01.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 02.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 03.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 04.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 05.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 06.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 07.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 08.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 09.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 10.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 11.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 12.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 13.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 14.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 15.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 17.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 18.jpg Made Me Realize Polaroids.jpg Tourist Trapped Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 color keys.png S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gnome forest 2.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_01.png|Sketched by Sean Jimenez Gnome forest 1.png|Painted by Elle Michalka Gnome forest 3.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_02.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg Headhunters Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg The Hand That Rocks the Mabel The Inconveniencing S1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness Double Dipper Irrational Treasure S1e8 mr northwest design.jpg S1e8 mrs northwest design.jpg S1e8 northwest dog.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg The Time Traveler's Pig Fight Fighters S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Select.gif Hadouken.gif Laugh.gif Swordswipes.gif Lightning.gif Rumble weak.gif Rumble combo.gif Rumble jump.gif Rumble kick.gif Rumble oildrum.gif Rumble point.gif Rumble punch.gif Rumble rapidattack.gif Rumble run.gif Cutscene.gif Rumble smash.gif Rumble stand.gif Rumble victory.gif Laughb.gif Super ultra multi something something something something.gif Charge.gif Drkarate.gif Drkcombo.gif Drkkick.gif Drkwalk.gif Drkwin.gif Inner.gif Innerb.gif Talk.gif Supernukefist.gif Little Dipper Summerween S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg S1e12 marathon2.jpg S1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg S1e12 kitty shock.jpg S1e12 Gorney design.jpg S1e12 marathon1.jpg Trickster design 1.jpg Trickster design 2.jpg Trickster design 3.jpg Trickster design 4.jpg Trickster design 5.jpg Trickster design 6.jpg Trickster design 7.jpg Trickster design 8.jpg Trickster design 9.jpg Trickster design 10.jpg S1e12 trickster design 11.jpg S1e12 trickster design 12.jpg S1e12 trickster design 13.jpg S1e12 trickster design 14.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Production Artwork